


sleeping beauty

by monffee



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: shiki was indeed pretty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> romance / written on february 5th, 2012

zero was never once being a good guy. he hate himself, he hate the bitch who turned him into a vampire, he hate to be kaien's adopted son, he hate his tattoo and he hate his boyfriend, senri shiki. he loved nothing in this world despite being a hunter and killed some level e vampires; still he hate that kind of job nonetheless.

 

he didn't know what was shiki seen in him, and he didn't even know why he agreed to date him at the first place. shiki was indeed pretty. zero had never met a guy as beautiful as his boyfriend before. shiki was cold yet warm at the same time. his slender figure was smaller than he was but, shiki's got a good enough stamina to kept up with some rounds of mind blowing sex with him. though, there's a time or two when shiki did passed out because zero just can't get enough of him.

 

he must admitted that shiki's brought out too much of his beast side. a little teased from him could make zero aroused like there's no tomorrow and wanted nothing but to devoured his boyfriend's slim perfect body. shiki would only smirked and gave him what he wanted willingly. he had never been all affectionate when it come to sex and judging from the way shiki would moaned and asked for more, he guessed the younger doesn't mind about him being wild and rough just like that.

 

with a heavy sighed (after finishing his job as a good and reliable school prefect) he opened the door-knob of his boyfriend's bedroom and get in. he then took some silent steps towards the bed which is currently being occupied by the owner. he smiled gently without him knew why and let his muscular -tired- body laid next to the smaller one before slipped his left-hand under shiki's head and another one around his slim waist; pulled him closer toward his chest.

 

he felt shiki stirred in his dream and mumbled something he can't understand. he chuckled quietly and kissed shiki's neck, caressing his flat stomach tenderly as he murmured a "sleep, baby! i'm here," against his neck.

 

well, maybe shiki was the only one he can't really hate after all.


End file.
